Prohibido (Long-fic)
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: Ella lo sabía, su relación era un potencial declive emocional y un muy posible pasaporte tras las rejas, pero también sabía que ningún hombre sería suficiente después de él. Juntos tenían lo necesario para hacer que aquello funcione: adrenalina y pasión. Imposible caer en la monotonía. 《DeiIno》
1. Sinopsis

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Prohibido**

La ropa se desparramó por el piso y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Él hombre sobre ella gruñó y acarició su pierna desnuda mientras besaba lentamente su cuello.

―No tienes idea lo que me costó encontrarte, preciosa ―se enderezó y observó su rostro con una sonrisa ladina―. Esa noche casi lograste arruinarme, ¿y sabes? Detesto los engaños.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo atrajo hacia sus labios, besándolo con fiereza mientras que con una mano revolvía su pelo y con la otra tanteaba bajo su almohada para buscar su arma.

Ese condenado criminal estaba loco si creía que podía colarse en su apartamento y salir impune. Oh no, el maldito estaría tras las rejas por la mañana, o se dejaba de llamar Ino Yamanaka.

 **...**

 **Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal? Tal vez me conozcan o tal vez no. Como quizás pocos sabrán esta historia ya la había subido antes a modo de one-shot (el cual pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil). Es extraño porque pasaron años desde que lo escribí pero me pintó inspiración para volverlo un fanfic más largo, y no prometo que sea muy largo pero tendrá varios capítulos.**

 **Definitivamente dentro de lo crack DeiIno es de mis parejas favoritas, así que espero que les agrade también porque tengo bastante de ellos escrito jaja (tengo hasta un long-fic ambientado en el mundo ninja que espero algún día terminar y subir).**

 **Dicho todo esto me retiro y gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Prohibido**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Los altos tacones negros resonaron en el sucio y mojado suelo de una oscura calle en los suburbios. Su portadora, una joven de largo cabello rubio, levantó un espejo de mano frente a su rostro y terminó de retocarse el llamativo labial rojo.

Después de darse una última mirada guardó el espejo en su cartera, justo antes de doblar la esquina y llegar a su nada grato destino: un asqueroso antro lleno de borrachos y toda clase de tipos perdidos.

Las mujeres no solían frecuentar aquel espacio, por ende se había preparado tanto física como mentalmente para cualquier clase de encuentro desagradable que estaba segura que tendría.

Caminó, firme y segura, hacia la puerta.

Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar cuando pasó frente a un grupo de hombres, los cuales estaban reunidos a un costado de la puerta del bar.

―¡Ey, rubia, con esa cola cómo será el trámite!

―¡Muéstrame una teta que me imagino la otra! ―chifló y le tiró besos.

―Te hago 60 hijos, mamita.

―Si te agarro te hago ver las estrellas.

Sintió una ceja temblar e inhaló profundamente, buscando controlarse. Llevaba un arma en su bolso, y era más que tentador pegarles un tiro en la frente, pero ella era ante toda una profesional, y no iba a arruinar un operativo por unos borrachos que no valían ni una bala.

Se acercó a la puerta y pudo notar que no había nadie cuidando de esta. Definitivamente el mismo diablo podría pasar por ahí nadie se lo impediría.

Suspiró y, tomando valor, ingresó.

El ambiente era peor que el de afuera. Carecía de aire puro y se podía respirar la marihuana mezclada con el tabaco. Simplemente repugnante.

Después de un rápido escaneo pudo identificar a solamente tres mujeres en todo el bar, las cuales se encontraban en los sillones negros que había casi escondidos en una oscura esquina. Cuando se adentró solo unos pasos más pudo caer en la cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban: las tres estaban teniendo sexo... dos con el mismo hombre.

Abrió los ojos, ciertamente indignada, más no sorprendida. En un lugar así nada debía espantarla.

Optó por lo sano y continuó su camino en busca de los tipos por los cuales se encontraba allí en primer lugar.

El bar no era muy grande, por eso bastó solo una mirada panorámica para hallarlos jugando pool en un rincón. Kakuzu y Kisame Hoshigaki, un par de hermanos que manejaban una gran red de prostitución, en la cual se había registrado el secuestro de varias adolescentes. Algunas de ellas habían sido encontradas incluso por su sector policial actual, otras se habían borrado del mapa.

El plan parecía sencillo: ella debía reducirlos con un suero fabricado a base de diferentes tipos de anestésicos para evitar su escape una vez las patrullas llegaran. Le habían proporcionado únicamente un par de dosis, por ello no debía fallar. Luego, o antes, debía activar un botón, que enviaría una señal a sus compañeros, los cuales esperaban en dichas patrullas a unas cinco calles de distancia.

Lamentablemente estos criminales tenían estudiados al pie de la letra a los demás policías de la zona, y no sería nada difícil para ellos reconocer a cualquiera de sus compañeros en cuestión de segundos; por ello el traslado de ella les había caído como anillo al dedo.

Maldecía ser nueva en ese sector, de lo contrario no estaría metida en aquel lugar tan desagradable. Odiaba a los hombres de tal calaña, la asqueaban.

Cerró los ojos, de nada le servía lamentarse, y analizó las posibilidades que tenía de acercarse.

Podía fingir interés sexual hacia alguno de ellos, pero también estaba el factor de que ambos eran unos misóginos, no iban a caer ante sus encantos, y además teniendo en cuenta que la cosa era unos 22 años contra 41 y 65 de ellos... el plan estaba destinado al fracaso. Ninguna mujer como ella en su sano juicio se sentiría atraída por esos tipos. Todo muy obvio.

Tenía que buscar una carnada, un anzuelo... algo que le permitiera acercarse sin demostrar un sospechoso interés.

Suspiró. La misión era más difícil de lo que pensaba, por ello optó por una idea rápida: se quedaría en la barra observándolos discretamente hasta que una oportunidad de algo se le presentara, si esta no llegaba pues se vería obligada a recurrir a un enfrentamiento directo.

―Una cerveza ―pidió una vez se sentó en una silla.

El barman le envió una asquerosa sonrisa, que dejaba ver su dentadura claramente amarillenta e incompleta, antes de responderle.

―En un segundo, preciosidad.

Rodó los ojos y observó por el rabillo de estos a Kakuzu y Kisame. Ambos se carcajeaban mientras bebían grandes vasos de cerveza.

Un minuto después pudo captar cierto cambio en el panorama. Un joven rubio de cabello largo, muy atractivo, se acercó a ellos para saludarlos muy familiarmente.

Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Ese chico no pasaba de los 25, lo cual quería decir que había encontrado al anzuelo perfecto.

Oh si, a nadie le parecería raro que quisiera revolcarse con él.

―Aquí tienes, son 40 ―un vaso de cerveza se deslizó frente a su rostro.

Parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos y dirigió su vista al barman que la esperaba ansioso de recibir su dinero.

―Te doy 70 si me haces un favor ―sonrió mientras se apoyaba sobre la barra, resaltando claramente el escote de su blusa roja.

El barman bajó la mirada hacia este, tal como sabía que haría, y sonrió morbosamente.

―Trato hecho, nena, ¿qué quieres?

―Dime cómo puedo acercarme a ese bombón rubio de allá ―señaló discretamente con la cabeza, y por suerte el tipo pareció entender exactamente a quien se refería, porque rápidamente se echó a reír.

―¿Hablas de Deidara? No me sorprende. Ese bastardo siempre se lleva a las que están más buenas, no sé qué le ven, es solo un mocoso ―gruñó con cierto deje de lo que claramente se traduciría como envidia.

La joven, Ino, carraspeó mientras le indicó con la mirada proseguir.

―Como sea, solo pasa cerca de él, no te costara nada tenerlo prendido de tu culo en dos segundos.

Celebró internamente, al fin las cosas empezaban a tornarse divertidas.

―Gracias ―sonrió y depositó los 70 sobre la barra para luego dedicarse a beber su cerveza mientras prestaba discreta atención al rubio.

Prefería acercarse cuando estuviera solo, luego tendría tiempo de trazar cualquier mentira para que él la condujera a sus objetivos.

Bebió tranquilamente por aproximadamente quince minutos hasta que su primera oportunidad se presentó.

El joven se había alejado de ellos y había tomado un taco para luego acercarse a una mesa de billar vacía.

Ino sonrió notando que él necesitaba alguien contra quien competir. Bebió de un trago la poca cerveza que le quedaba y se levantó, caminando hacia él mientras contorneaba sensualmente sus caderas.

―Parece que estás buscando quien te patee el trasero.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y se dio vuelta, topándose con la bella mujer rubia apoyada en la mesa del juego.

―Vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Si vienen de ti, preciosa, con gusto recibiría unas cuantas patadas ―sonrió mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

―¿Sí? Pues es tu día de suerte ―le guiñó un ojo y lo rodeó, acercándose a tomar un taco de los que estaban tras él―. Porque en serio quiero romperle el trasero a un niño bonito hoy.

Él rió complacido por el divertido doble sentido de la oración y volteó nuevamente, para observarla de manera altanera.

―Siempre puedes intentarlo, preciosa, pero me temo que te llevarás una decepción, uhm.

Ino levantó una ceja y pasó sensualmente junto a él, sin perderle la mirada.

―Observa ―le susurró al oído y se dispuso a dar el primer tiro, reclinándose sobre la mesa y acomodando el taco entre sus manos.

Deidara llevó su vista hacia la apretada pollera negra de la chica, la cual marcaba perfectamente aquella parte de su anatomía, y sonrió para sí mismo imaginándose el resto de la noche; aunque por supuesto, sin saber lo que verdaderamente esa mujer le haría a su vida.

Después de un perfecto tiro, donde logró meter dos bolas de una, se enderezó y le dirigió una mirada altanera.

Un par de tiros después acabó por fallar.

―Tú vas ―le indicó para después apoyarse sobre el taco y esperar la reacción de él.

Era casi utópico el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella misión, a tal paso todo saldría perfecto. Definitivamente a este chico se lo había mandado algún santo que estaba aburrido y creyó conveniente salvar su bonito trasero.

Él adoptó una expresión imperturbable y se acomodó para tirar.

La bola blanca chocó contra una amarilla y estuvo cerca de hacerla caer.

―Maldición... ―murmuró, dejándole el camino libre para que ella siguiera.

El juego duró aproximadamente cuarenta minutos; y entre idas y vueltas, como era previsible, Ino acabó ganando, lo cual terminó por frustrar a Deidara. No quería sentirse derrotado ante una chica que acababa de conocer.

―Felicidades, nunca vi a una chica jugar tan bien como tú al pool, uhm ―estiró su mano y cuando ella le entregó la suya besó el dorso de esta, portando una sonrisa sensual.

―No me has dicho tu nombre ―ladeó la cabeza y corrió su pálido cabello de su hombro, dejando su cuello a la vista.

―Deidara, ¿y qué hay de ti? ―se apoyó sobre la mesa y la escaneó, sin perder detalle de cada parte de su figura.

―Selene ―apretó los labios y sonrió sin enseñar los dientes.

Claramente no iba a revelar su verdadero nombre, y en ese momento era cuando las cosas comenzaban a agilizarse. Sus compañeros estarían impacientes a esa altura del partido, y ella ya no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo o de lo contrario se le escaparía la noche. Tenía que lograr que él la llevara con esos tipos.

―Que nombre tan extraño, uhm ―le sonrió burlón y estiró su mano para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él―. Pero bueno, no es lo más extraño en ti. Dime, ¿qué hace una chica tan sexi en un bar como este?

Ino fingió esconder una sonrisa dolida antes de responderle. Aquello siempre le funcionaba, un rostro bonito más una historia triste de trasfondo, y bum, el chico a sus pies.

―La vida me trató mal... supongo ―se encogió de hombros y luego pasó sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de él.

Deidara sonrió observando los labios rojos de ella.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? Eres algo joven para estar aquí también ―levantó una ceja.

―Larga historia y, además, aburrida ―rodó los ojos y se separó de ella―. Iré por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo?

Ino sospechó que la cosa no estaba avanzando, ya que entre más durara ese jueguito más posibilidades había de que él perdiera el interés en ella, y no podía arriesgarse a que eso sucediera. Debía improvisar, por eso lo tomó del brazo y se acercó, pegando su cuerpo al de él.

―Escucha... estar aquí es un poco aburrido, ¿no crees? ―apoyó sus manos en los hombros masculinos y acercó los labios a su oído para susurrarle―. ¿Me... acompañarías al baño?

―Eres osada, preciosa―Deidara negó mientras reía, complacido―. ¿Qué estamos esperando, uhm? ―la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta unos cuartos sucios y oscuros que estaban al fondo, al parecer eran los baños, y al parecer eran universales.

El horrible olor no se hizo esperar, y se preguntó si en verdad alguien era capaz de tener sexo en un lugar tan asqueroso.

―Una nunca deja de sorprenderse ―lo empujó contra una puerta que acabó abriéndose, revelando un casi negro escusado tapado por a saber qué tipo de sustancias.

Deidara levantó una ceja y la atrapó contra la pared de al lado, alejándolos del lamentable escusado.

―Estamos de acuerdo en no coger cerca de eso, ¿cierto?

Ino metió las manos entre los rubios y largos cabellos de él y lo atrajo hacia sus labios, devorándolos rápidamente.

―Completamente ―gimió entre besos.

Deidara tomó sus piernas y la levantó de los muslos, girando y apoyándola sobre el lavado sin dejar de besarla.

Ella le abrió la camisa, y acarició su torso. En efecto, aquella misión no era tan desagradable como se había imaginado, pero no debía dejarse llevar. Por eso, mientras él se dedicaba a bajar sus besos hacia el inicio de sus pechos, ella buscó la manera de hacerse con su arma, procurando distraerlo lo suficiente para que no lo notara.

―¿Sabes? ―se separó levemente de él y besó su cuello―. Probablemente hayas sido lo más divertido de esta noche ―murmuró y lo observó a los ojos, notando la confusión en el rostro de él―. Lo siento, bombón ―le guiñó un ojo y rápidamente le atinó un certero golpe en la nuca con el mango del revólver.

Él cayó al suelo, desmayado, y ella se bajó del lavado para luego acomodarse levemente la ropa y guardar el revólver de nuevo en su cartera.

Una vez lista tomó el par de sueros y los ocultó en su corpiño, teniéndolos más a mano de lo que parecía. Así, sintiéndose más segura, se dispuso a salir de esos asquerosos baños, con un plan ya fabricado en su cabeza; aunque antes de marcharse observó al joven que estaba tirado en el suelo, con su largo cabello desparramado por este, dándole una apariencia surrealista.

Negó sutilmente con la cabeza y sonrió cuando una pequeña idea cruzó su mente. Procurando ser rápida, se agachó y tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos para besarlo sensualmente por última vez.

Gruñó y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior antes de soltarlo.

―Tan lindo... lástima ―se encogió de hombros y se levantó, revolviendo su pelo y adoptando una expresión de susto.

Sin perder más tiempo salió rápidamente de los baños, sintiendo el ruido de sus tacones por cada paso que daba, y se acercó hacia sus objetivos mientras apretaba el botón en su reloj de muñeca, esperando que sus compañeros entraran rápidamente en escena.

―Oigan, necesito su ayuda, es Deidara... algo... algo le sucedió ―pronunció, actuando perfectamente su conmoción.

―¿Deidara? ―el primero en hablar fue Kisame, quien la escaneó de arriba abajo―. Un momento, tú eres la perra que estaba con él jugando al pool.

Sintió un tic en su ceja derecha. Solo por ese "perra" se aseguraría de que él la pasara peor.

―¿Qué pasa con él? ―sentenció Kakuzu, dirigiéndole una mirada tan cruel que le heló hasta los huesos.

Vaya... había hecho bien en no acercarse directamente antes.

―Él... n-no lo sé... ―desistió de actuar su tartamudeo cuando vio que las miradas de ambos se afilaban―. Estaba muy alterado... solo repetía que los... viniera a buscar y que era urgente. Algo sucedió y no quiso decirme qué.

Kisame comenzó a carcajearse en su cara mientras que Kakuzu se limitó a levantar una ceja.

―Por supuesto, ¿por qué crees que le diría algo a su puta de turno? ―bufó burlón Kisame, sacando de sus casillas a Ino, quien para empezar era bastante impulsiva y no contaba con mucha paciencia.

Se acercó a él, con una clara expresión de odio pintada y, dejándose llevar, levantó su rodilla para poder estamparla entre las piernas del criminal, causando que cayera en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

―¡Pequeña zorra! ¿Quién te has creído? ―Kakuzu levantó la mano para golpearla pero en ese momento el ruido de unas patrullas lo detuvo.

―¡Policías! ―gritó alguien, causando un alboroto instantáneo en el bar.

Kakuzu, asustado, tomó a su hermano y lo levantó de golpe, dispuesto a salir corriendo.

―No hoy ―susurró Ino, posicionándose detrás de ellos y aprovechando su distracción para lograr clavarles el par de sueros en sus cuellos.

―¿Pero qué...? ―gimió Kakuzu, tocando su cuello y descubriendo la pequeña jeringa―. ¿Y esto? ―lo arrancó de su cuello y lo examinó, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.

―Así es, ¿qué se siente que te engañen y te droguen? ―sonrió Ino notando como Kakuzu se tambaleaba y soltaba a su hermano en el proceso, quien cayó nuevamente al suelo.

El hombre se volteó con dificultad y la miró con odio.

―Hija de puta... voy a matarte ―gruñó e intentó asestarle un golpe, que ella fácilmente esquivó.

―Se te acabó, viejito ―lo tomó del cabello y le asestó un derechazo que lo envió al piso.

Bien, eso había sido muy placentero.

―Ino, estoy impresionado ―un compañero de ella se abrió paso entre el túmulo de gente para acercársele―. Excelente trabajo ―sonrió mecánicamente y se agachó para esposar a ambos sujetos, por si acaso.

―Gracias, Sai. Justo a tiempo ―le sonrió mientras un par más de hombres se acercaban para llevarse al par de criminales.

Ella se alejó levemente y se limitó a observar el ambiente. Ahora que su misión había sido cumplida el bar era un completo caos: había criminales siendo reducidos por todos lados, otros intentando escapar por cualquier rincón posible, y por supuesto no faltaban los más jodidos resistiéndose y generando un gran alboroto.

Se sorprendió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la figura del barman saliendo del baño, observaba hacia todas direcciones hasta que sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los de ella. Detrás de él, unos segundos después, apareció Deidara sobándose la nuca.

Ella frunció el ceño y notó como su limitada cantidad de compañeros no los habían notado en aquel oscuro rincón. Se rebatió mentalmente si debía ella misma arrestarlos para que sean interrogados, porque imaginaba que Deidara definitivamente algo debía saber si se codeaba con aquellos dos tipos.

Salió de su batalla mental justo a tiempo para notar como el barman codeaba al rubio para posteriormente susurrarle algo; algo que evidentemente tenía que ver con ella, debido a la mirada mortífera que le dirigió el chico una vez el otro tipo acabó.

Haciéndose con el arma que llevaba en la cartera se dispuso a caminar entre la multitud para llegar a ellos.

Deidara, notando las intenciones de ella, levantó una mano y luego negó con la cabeza.

Ella se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza y extrañándose de aquel gesto. No era como si fuera a hacerle caso a él, por eso continuó su camino.

En ese momento él sonrió, pero no como antes, no como alguna vez haya visto sonreír a alguien. Su sonrisa era macabra, sádica y rozaba lo psicópata. No entendía como lo había logrado, pero con esa simple sonrisa consiguió helarle la sangre. Aun contra su voluntad ese gesto le dio un mal presentimiento, y... miedo, un gran e irracional miedo.

El barman observó a Deidara, o más bien la sonrisa de él, y luego echó a correr, ingresando a una puerta que estaba cerca del baño.

Su sonrisa... todo cobró sentido cuando de su pantalón sacó un pequeño control con un botón rojo en el medio y se lo enseñó, sacudiéndolo como si de un artefacto digno de admirar se tratara.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, y dejó de escuchar cualquier ruido a su alrededor. Sintió como su corazón empezó a bombear sangre más rápido, y como sus palmas se mojaban por el sudor, haciendo difícil el sostener su arma. Para ella era sencillo notar que carajo era esa mierda, y eso bastó para detenerla.

Él se relamió los labios y llevó dos dedos a su frente, enviándole un saludo burlón y victorioso antes de ingresar a la misma puerta por la que desapareció el barman, donde ella sospechaba que probablemente había algún tipo de salida.

Oh no... tenía que dejarlo escapar, y eso la frustraba.

Guardó su arma y corrió a apurar a sus compañeros. Deidara se había ido, pero aún no estaban a salvo.

Ino Yamanaka no olvidaría jamás la clase de joven con el que había intercambiado saliva esa noche, y lo expuesta que había estado sin darse cuenta, creyendo tener las riendas de toda una movida cuando lo único que había tenido era suerte.

No... no olvidaría jamás la sensación de vértigo que le dio ver un detonador en las mismas manos que habían recorrido su cuerpo un rato antes, en las manos de aquel que estaba tan loco como para explotar un edificio entero con él adentro... cuestión de no ser atrapado.

Se había confiado, y pagaría las consecuencias de haberse metido con alguien más peligroso que Kisame y Kakuzu juntos, alguien con rostro de ángel y apariencia inofensiva, pero con un infierno en su mente y una masacre siempre a su alcance.

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo arriba. ¡Por Jashin, en serio amo el DeiIno! Me encanta escribir sobre ellos, y sí, estoy re loca por ver química en dos personajes que nunca hablaron jaja pero no sé, siento que son dos personajes bastante pasionales e impulsivos, y eso me encanta.**

 **En esta historia, y sobre todo en los primeros capítulos, probablemente haya Ooc, intentaré no irme al carajo, pero como es un AU, y como no sabemos como sería Deidara tratando con una chica haré lo que pueda. Sin embargo, como irán notando haré varios guiños al mundo ninja, así que atentos.**

 **Bueno, ahora que estoy de vacaciones... ¡soy libre! Así que felices vacaciones para ustedes también en caso de que estén en ellas.**

 **También un saludo para especial para las dos personas que me dejaron un bonito review.**

 **Sasha545: ¡Muchas gracias! Por mi parte siempre es un placer leer uno de tus reviews, así que gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarlo, nos estamos leyendo :).**

 **NilithDelirium: ¡En efecto! Ino es demasiado shippeable jajaja y siento que queda bien casi con cualquiera. El primero fue cortito, sí, pero ya en este se aclara todo lo que sucedió aquella noche. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar review, ¡y saludos!**

 **Gracias también a todo aquel que esté leyendo y ojalá disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo, besos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Prohibido**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

—Dime que es una broma —masculló Ino mientras golpeaba el escritorio con ambas manos.

—Quisiera que así fuera, pero te aseguro que no y no puedo explicarme como sucedió —el hombre, que ya pasaba la cuarta década, le envió una mirada angustiada mientras se levantaba de su silla tras el escritorio.

—¡Argh! ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! —llevó las manos a su cabello y enredó los dedos entre sus blanquecinas hebras rubias—. ¡Son todos mis datos! —gritó frustrada mientras se revolvía el pelo con desesperación—. ¿¡Sabes que ahora a saber quién tiene mi dirección!? ¡Mis contraseñas! ¡Incluso los nombres de mis familiares!

Simplemente era algo incomprensible. Aquella tarde se había cenado la noticia de que alguien había ingresado a la base de datos de la policía, y quien sea que lo haya hecho se había contentado con escudriñar entre su archivo, y hackear sus datos.

No lo entendía, no tenía sentido.

¿Por qué robar meros datos de una policía? ¿Cómo hackear un sistema con semejante protección y no haber dejado ningún tipo de rastro?

¡Por un demonio, eran la policía! No podía alguien meterse, así como así, en su base de datos y salirse con la suya, era algo completamente clasificado y resguardado.

—Ino... te prometo que enviaré a una tropa a proteger tu apartamento y la casa de tus padres, sea lo que sea que busquen no lo obtendrán —el hombre intentó tomarla de los hombros pero ella se apartó bruscamente.

—¿¡No lo obtendrán!? ¿¡De qué mierda me hablas, Asuma!? —explotó dándole la espalda mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara—. ¡Ingresaron en mi archivo como se les cantó la gana! ¿¡Y me hablas de protección!? ¡No pudieron ni proteger un maldito computador!

—Ino... —imploró Asuma, mirándola con suplicio.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero la necesitaba fresca, valiente como siempre y por sobre todo preparada, con la cabeza fría. No podía darse el lujo de alterarse, porque así definitivamente no resolverían nada.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo observó. Al ver el rostro preocupado de su maestro, suspiró.

—Envía la tropa a la casa de mis padres, no quiero que sufran ni medio rasguño por incompetencia de este sector, ¿está claro? —sentenció mientras se tiraba el pelo hacia atrás y fruncía el ceño.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—No quiero a ningún tipo de aquí molestando en mi departamento, sé cuidarme sola. En el peor de los casos tocaré el botón para pedir refuerzos, que haya alguien atento y listo.

—Ino... —Asuma suspiró e intentó reprocharle, pero al ver la mirada seria de su ex aprendiz desistió de la idea. No lograría convencerla—. Promete que te cuidarás, pequeña.

Ino se sonrojó y le golpeó amigablemente el hombro, más calmada.

—Ya no soy una niña, Asuma, puedo cuidarme. Estaré bien —sonrió y le brindó un abrazo a su ex mentor antes de abandonar la oficina, dispuesta a arreglar unos cuantos asuntos, que incluían la seguridad de sus padres, antes de volver a su casa.

 **...**

La carretera se encontraba bastante despejada, y era extraño, porque aunque pasaran de las doce de la noche aquella ciudad parecía nunca dormir. En cambio, esta noche... tal vez era porque había llovido.

Mientras bajaba la velocidad del auto al pasar por un semáforo su mente se permitió divagar y una triste sensación la abordó.

La calle estaba desolada y mal iluminada por una lampara rota que parpadeaba. La humedad en el ambiente aún se podía sentir. El pavimento frente a ella brillaba al chocar las gotas en el asfalto con las luces de su auto.

Al ver ese panorama sintió el pecho pesado y unas inexplicables ganas de llorar. Se sorprendió así misma por ello. No consideraba que llorar era de débiles, pero le molestaba no conocer la causa de sus lágrimas. Sentía que de esa manera no se conocía, y parecía estúpido, pero le gustaba conocerse bien, saber como tranquilizarse, mantenerse relajada y sin nada que se le saliera de las manos. No quería perder seguridad.

Se secó una lágrima que rodó solitaria por su mejilla y aceleró un poco cuando el semáforo se quedó atrás con su parpadeante luz amarilla.

Quería llegar a su casa y acostarse, el día había sido largo y nada podía relajarla más que su cama. Tal vez vería una película, y comería un chocolate, no tenía que levantarse temprano después de todo. Sí, sonaba como un buen plan, y como siempre no dependía de nadie para concretarlo.

Condujo por aproximadamente media hora más hasta llegar a destino. Guardó su auto en la cochera del edificio y caminó hacia la entrada, donde el portero la saludó con una amigable sonrisa.

Subió las escaleras como siempre, eran cinco pisos y le servía para mantenerse en forma. Todos los días, subir y bajar cinco pisos, dos o tres veces... definitivamente mantenía sus piernas en forma para cualquier persecución que tuviera que dar. Bueno... eso y el gimnasio dos veces a la semana.

Lo gracioso del asunto es que odiaba el deporte, pero era necesario para su trabajo y seguridad.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su departamento sacó la llave, abrió y entró.

—¡Inuyasha! Bebé, ¿dónde estás? —gritó ni bien cerró la puerta—. Inuyasha —caminó tranquilamente por el lugar repitiendo aquel nombre sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta.

Era extraño que no se le tirara encima ni bien entraba.

El departamento no era demasiado grande, no había muchos lugares en los que pudiera esconderse.

—¡Inuyasha! —comenzó a desesperarse, revolviendo entre las almohadas del sillón, en la cocina, el baño, hasta que llegó a su habitación—. Chiquito, por favor, no asustes a mamá —revisó debajo de su cama, en el armario, hasta que recordó donde lo encontró la vez pasada.

Se acercó a su placar, donde abrió el último cajón, el de su ropa interior, y allí lo encontró. El cachorro de ovejero alemán estaba acurrucado entre sus corpiños. La parte de atrás del placar estaba rota, y por eso él lograba colarse por ese hueco.

Ino se agarró el pecho y suspiró, después de lo que había sucedido hoy estaba paranoica.

—Perro apestoso, contéstame cuando te llamo —lo alzó en brazos y beso su hocico para después acunarlo entre sus brazos—. ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? Tú, sí, tú.

El cachorro movía la cola mientras intentaba lamerle la cara.

Luego de jugar un rato con él lo dejó en la cocina comiendo, mientras ella volvía a su habitación a cambiarse.

Había sido un día casi sin trabajo, aunque sin duda estresante. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿quién querría robar toda su información? ¿Y para qué? Era nueva en el sector, no había posibilidades de haber jodido a alguien de gran peso... todavía. Sólo podía pensar en Kisame y Kakuzu, pero a esta altura ellos estaban detenidos y a la espera de un juicio.

Si bien existía la posibilidad de que hubieran mandado a alguien lo dudaba realmente, se habían asegurado de dejarlos incomunicados completamente hasta el día del juicio. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco más también se supone que se habían asegurado bien de que la base de datos fuera inviolable... y ahí estaban los resultados.

Y en caso de que pudieran haber mandado a alguien... ¿a quién?

Una sonrisa sádica y un detonador aparecieron abruptamente en sus recuerdos.

Deidara.

 _«Ese hombre... no, no sería posible, ni siquiera le di mi verdadero nombre.»_

Suspiró y se tiró, ya con su camisón color crema puesto, sobre la cama. Quería dormir y dejar de pensar, por ello desistió de ver una película y se ató su pelo en un rodete, metiéndose luego bajo las sabanas. Abrazó su almohada y no tardó en conciliar el sueño.

 **...**

Sus tacones resonaban por el pasillo del edificio vacío, como de costumbre. La mayoría de sus vecinos se encontraban dormidos, pues rondaban las tres de la mañana, y ella estaba agotada, con enormes deseos de unirse a Morfeo.

Cuando abrió la puerta Inuyasha estaba esperándola, y luego de darle su comida fue a obtener su merecido descanso.

Entró a la habitación, se desvistió y se acostó. Giró varias veces y otras tantas se tapaba y destapaba, buscando una comodidad que por alguna razón aquella noche se le hacía imposible encontrar.

No sabría explicar que era lo que sentía, pero algo no andaba bien, aquella noche... por más extraño que sonara no se sentía sola, y eso no era algo bueno, era incómodo, rozando lo perturbador.

Cuando decidió finalmente cerrar los ojos un ruido a su lado la congeló y le erizó los bellos.

¿Inuyasha? Imposible, podía escucharlo masticar las croquetas en la cocina.

En ese momento su corazón se detuvo cuando una sombría voz resonó detrás de su espalda, dándole un escalofrío.

—¿Ya te olvidaste de mí, perra asquerosa?

Se sentó de golpe, más una mano la agarró del cuello, volviéndola a acostar mientras le quitaba el oxígeno en el proceso.

—No me gusta que jueguen conmigo...

Intentó descubrir en la oscuridad quien era el dueño de aquella profunda y rencorosa voz, pero debido a la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a perder visión.

—Voy a volarte en mil pedazos, a ti y a todo este inmundo edificio —levantó un artefacto con su mano libre y se lo acercó a la cara para que ella pudiera apreciarlo bien.

Un horrible hormigueo recorrió la espalda de Ino, y la desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Era un detonador... ese hombre tenía un detonador.

Una sonrisa sádica que le resultó escalofriante familiar y su dedo apretando el botón del control fue lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de sentir un gran estallido.

—Nos vemos, _preciosa..._

 _«¡Deidara!»_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su respiración era agitada, y su camisón se le había pegado al cuerpo debido a lo mucho que estaba sudando.

Un fuerte ruido en la puerta la sobresaltó, era Inuyasha que estaba rasgando la puerta y gruñendo para que lo dejara entrar.

Se sentó lentamente y se tocó la frente, estaba mojada.

Observó donde estaba y reconoció su habitación en la penumbra. Se tranquilizó levemente mientras se agarraba el pecho, que subía y bajaba, intentando regular su respiración.

Había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Y a pesar de que la voz de él se sentía tan real... estaba a salvo, ella y el edificio.

Inuyasha continuó ladrando y rasgando la puerta, demasiado desesperado por entrar.

—¿Qué le pasa a este perro? —susurró dispuesta a levantarse, pero ni bien puso un pie fuera de la cama algo llamó su atención.

Su cuerpo se paralizó junto con el ambiente a su alrededor e inmediatamente sintió la garganta reseca.

Era una respiración... podía sentir una suave respiración cerca de su nuca. Había alguien... o algo detrás de ella. Los bellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron con cierto temor y sintió como sus palmas empezaban a sudar. Tragó saliva dispuesta a dar un salto lejos de la cama.

Diferente de lo que podía demostrar, Ino era bastante supersticiosa, y... por ridículo que pareciera, temía que detrás de ella hubiera una entidad no palpable oculta en la oscuridad y que su cachorro lo hubiera detectado.

—I-Inuya-sha... ya voy —tropezó en sus palabras, debido al nerviosismo. Y dispuesta a disimular intentó bajarse de la cama, pero quien estaba detrás de ella reaccionó antes.

—Ya sé que me notaste, preciosa.

Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer esa macabra voz idéntica a la de su pesadilla. Hubiera preferido un fantasma.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a tirarse sobre la almohada en busca del arma que tenía escondida por ahí, pero él, ya preparado, la tomó del brazo y la tiró sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre ella y aprisionando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Inuyasha comenzó a ladrar más fuertemente y a golpear la puerta, aún más desesperado.

Ino gruñó cuando su rostro se topó con las facciones del hombre sobre ella. Su rostro estaba semi iluminado por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana abierta a su derecha, y sus cabellos rubios le caían sobre sus hombros. Los faroles celestes de él brillaban con malicia y burla, y su sonrisa... portaba una sonrisa burlona con tintes de euforia.

—¿Qué mierda...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, basura? —escupió las palabras a la par que intentaba darle un rodillazo en el estómago.

Deidara, evitando el impacto, levantó su pierna y aprisionó ambas piernas de ella, presionándolas entre sí e inmovilizándola.

—Quieta, preciosa, ¿así tratas a un invitado, uhm?

Cualquier atisbo de miedo hacia él fue reemplazado por la ira que le producía sentirse humillada y doblegada ante un hombre, sobre todo ante uno como él.

—Tienes diez segundos para soltarme —masculló mientras intentaba zafarse, pero entre más se movía más apretaba él sus muñecas y sus piernas... produciéndole un fuerte dolor.

—¿O sino qué? —rió él mientras se relamía los labios—. Noté que no eres del tipo tonta y puedes entender perfectamente tu situación, uhm. La que está en desventaja eres tú, preciosa, no yo.

—Tengo un perrote haya afuera que no tardará en tirar la puerta abajo y arrancarte la cabeza si no me sueltas —mintió como primer recurso. Estando recién levantada su cerebro no trabajaba a su máximo potencial, pero sin duda no se dejaría vencer por un maldito en su propia casa.

—Puff... —Deidara comenzó a carcajearse mientras acercaba su boca al oído de ella—. Inuyasha, ¿quién es el bebé de mamá? Tú, sí, tú —pronunció agudizando su voz y alejándose para observar el rostro de la joven.

Ella tragó saliva reconociendo sus palabras, y sintiendo un horrible malestar en la boca del estómago.

La había espiado... era él, él había robado sus datos, él era quien ahora tenía importantes conocimientos respecto a su vida.

—Infeliz... —gruñó mientras comenzaba a moverse violentamente—. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, bastardo, maldito, desgraciado! ¡Voy a gritar! ¡Te voy a matar!

Deidara no dejaba de carcajearse mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios de soltarse, y así, en un descuido de él, ella logró zafar su pierna izquierda y darle un rodillazo en sus partes nobles, produciendo que la soltara repentinamente.

Ino aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizarse lejos de él y rebuscar rápidamente su pistola escondida cerca del respaldar de la cama, pero no llegó a tocar su almohada cuando el ruido del seguro de un arma siendo removido la detuvo. Giró a ver al hombre, quien aun sosteniéndose la dolorida entrepierna le apuntaba con un arma.

—Quédate quieta o te vuelo la cabeza, y después mato al perro.

Ella frunció el ceño ante el estúpido último comentario, del cual igual lo creía completamente capaz.

—¿Te crees muy lista, uhm? —gruñó cuando se acercó a ella , aún en la cama, y su entrepierna se resintió—. De acuerdo, admito que lo que tienes de hermosa lo tienes de hábil —acercó el cañón de su pistola al rostro de ella y le acarició la mejilla con este—. Pero te falta mucha, mucha cancha todavía.

—Enséñame entonces... —sonrió sensualmente, descolocando ligeramente a Deidara, que levantó una ceja y sonrió de costado—. Ven, si tienes los huevos.

Él sonrió complacido y la tomó del pie, jalándolo hacia él y recostándola así nuevamente en la cama. No tardó en volver a subirse sobre ella y, acercando su boca, acarició el cuello de ella con sus labios, sonriendo complacido cuando la sintió estremecerse, aunque por una razón diferente a la que él esperaba.

Llevó el arma hacia la pierna de ella, levantándole el camisón por encima del muslo con la ayuda de esta.

Ino se asqueó por semejante acción, y no evitó sentir un inmenso rechazo hacia la situación de poder que él planeaba ejercer.

—¿Qué pretendes conmigo? —le dio acceso a su cuello siguiéndole el juego, mientras metía su mano bajo la remera de él buscando acercarse al arma y notando, sin querer, que su abdomen era delgado y más firme de lo que parecía.

 _«Concéntrate, Ino. El arma, el arma.»_

—Creo que no tengo que explicarte lo que pasará de aquí en más, ya eres mayorcita, uhm.

Ino tragó saliva, estremeciéndose nuevamente, esta vez en modo de alerta.

—¿Vas a violarme? —su voz tembló ligeramente.

Temía no poder quitarle el arma a tiempo; aunque de todas formas no lo dejaría tocarla más de la cuenta, él no la violaría sin que ella diese pelea. No por nada había estudiado seis años de judo.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo la figura oscura del arma que se apoyaba fríamente contra su cuerpo, y analizó las posibilidades que tenía de arrebatársela antes de que él pudiera dispararle. Debía ser sutil, y aprovechar cualquier distracción.

—No, en realidad no me excita en lo absoluto violar a una mujer, uhm. No tiene sentido si ella no lo desea tanto como yo —se alejó de su cuello y la observó a los ojos.

Ino frunció el ceño y levantó el mentón, desafiándolo.

—Entonces lo que haces no tiene sentido, ya que por si no lo sabes te aseguro que preferiría morir antes de tener sexo contigo; así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver por donde viniste y procurar no cruzarte conmigo nuevamente, porque haré que te pudras adentro de una jaula—masculló acercando su rostro al de él.

Deidara levantó una ceja y negó.

—Esa fachada de imperturbable seguridad que tienes es sumamente irritante, ¿quién crees que es la culpable de que yo esté aquí, uhm? —rozó su nariz con la de ella, en un gesto burlonamente dulce—. Te apareces, me seduces, y luego me dejas tirado en un baño mugriento con una molesta erección —comenzó a jugar con el arma, subiéndola por su cuerpo y poniéndola nerviosa.

Le había perdido un poco el miedo, pero no por eso su cuerpo dejaba de estar alerta.

—¿Estás de broma? Si no quieres que un policía te joda _haciendo su trabajo_ pues entonces te hubieras replanteado antes de que lado de la ley querías estar —levantó una pierna y la usó para enrollar la cintura de él.

Realmente no entendía el propósito de todo eso, y no se le ocurría otra estrategia más que seguirle el juego mientras él mantuviera su arma. Si bien no parecía querer matarla ni violarla, tampoco parecía querer marcharse.

—Se trata, preciosa, de que me humillaste —acarició la pierna de ella con su mano libre—. Y eso, nena, es muy grosero —acercó sus labios a los de ella, y los rozó sutilmente.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Enseñarme buenos modales? ¿Justo tú? —lo miró a los ojos, enviándole una fría mirada que causó la risa del hombre.

—No, modales no, pero cada acción tiene una consecuencia, uhm, y la tuya será desearme, desearme hasta que te sientas tan sucia y tan culpable que no puedas dormir, preciosa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ino de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

—Esa fue buena, honestamente me dejas sin palabras —continuó riendo a la par que él levantaba una ceja.

—¿Quieres apostar? —subió su mano hasta la cintura de ella y bruscamente la levantó, pegando sus cuerpos lo más posible y sobresaltando a Ino—. Sucede antes de darte cuenta —susurró sensualmente a su oído, bajando su boca por el cuello, dejando un camino de besos—, la electricidad recorriendo tu cuerpo —llevó la mano a uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo suavemente y arrancándole un casi inaudible gemido—, el calor perforando tu vientre —acercó sus labios a los ella, rozándolos—, y al final, lo único que deseas es que esa tortura cese —murmuró, mirándola a los ojos, antes de fundir sus labios a los ajenos en un profundo beso.

Ino quiso resistirse y aprovechar el momento para reducirlo y librarse, pero algo la espanto tanto como la excitó. Cada palabra pronunciada por él se estaba cumpliendo.

Los masajes que él le brindaba a su pecho, más el exquisito beso y el suave movimiento de su pelvis estaban arrebatándole la consciencia. Ella estaba ligeramente atraída por él, por su físico más bien, y aunque él no merecía si quiera tocar su cuerpo, aunque ella debería estar entregándolo en ese momento por diversos cargos, aunque estuvieran por el lado diferente de la ley, pese a todo eso ella le respondió el beso; y él, sin notarlo, soltó el arma para recorrer su cuerpo con la mano. Sin duda demasiado confiado de su táctica.

Ino notó rápidamente la ausencia del cañón al contacto con su cuerpo, y despertando de esa excitante ensoñación, enroscó fuertemente su pierna en la cintura de él, haciendo fuerza con su cuerpo para tirarlo en la cama y posicionarse sobre él. Con un movimiento de su pie logró enviar el arma lejos de la mano de Deidara.

—Agh, ¿qué estás...? —Deidara intentó tomarla de las caderas para voltearla, pero ella golpeó su brazo y lo dobló por encima de su cabeza, apretando a su vez las piernas de él con sus muslos.

Él intentó tomarla por el cuello con su mano libre, pero ella dio un pequeño salto y golpeó su vientre con la rodilla, arrancándole un jadeo.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó casi sin aliento.

—Me estás subestimando, ¿crees que porque soy mujer caeré simplemente ante cualquier cara bonita que sepa de jugueteo previo? —levantó una ceja y tanteó detrás de su espalda, en busca del arma que le había arrebatado.

Deidara gimió de dolor cuando intentó moverse y como consecuencia ella llevó su pierna más abajo y la presionó contra sus partes sensibles.

—Ante todo soy policía, y cumplo mi deber. Además, un cretino que se cuela en mi habitación y me toca sin mi consentimiento no es más que basura. Te lo aseguro, no hay nada más excitante que el respeto —frunció el ceño y tomó el arma, apuntándole con ella.

—Si me disparas de tan cerca te llenarás de sangre —le envió una sonrisa torcida por la cual se podía entrever ciertos tintes de dolor.

Ino levantó una ceja y presionó el cañón contra su frente. Ese condenado criminal estaba loco si creía que podía colarse en su apartamento y salir impune. Oh no, el maldito estaría tras las rejas por la mañana, o se dejaba de llamar Ino Yamanaka.

—No lo niego, eres bueno, pero te falta mucha chancha todavía —sonrió de costado devolviéndole ácidamente sus propias palabras—. Ceder ante el simple placer carnal es para novatos y adolescentes. Como puedes comprobar no soy ni una ni otra.

Deidara bufó y la observó con molestia, frustrado.

—D-De acuerdo, te subestimé, uhm. Pero no te confundas, no habría sido la primera vez que me acuesto con una policía. No te creas un ser superior por llevar botas y una placa —gruñó.

Ino afiló su mirada, imaginando la negligencia cometida por aquella mujer.

—A decir verdad no uso ni botas ni uniforme, considero que soy algo más que una simple vigilante de supermercado —sonrió con ligera soberbia mientras rodaba los ojos—. Y ese fue tu error, analizarme como un todo y no como individuo. Si quieres vencer a tu enemigo tienes que pensar como él—le sonrió altaneramente desde arriba mientras él fruncía el ceño.

Deidara estaba enojado. Sus compañeros solían reprocharle su impetuoso comportamiento, pero él no se consideraba ningún tonto. Tal vez no había tenido tiempo de trazar con más detalle el plan y se había apurado, pero no era tonto, no. Él sabía que su mente trabajaba mejor en situaciones específicas, resolviendo conforme lo necesitara.

—¿Y ahora, uhm?

—Y ahora te levantas —ella se apartó de encima de él, teniendo extremo cuidado de no dejar ningún hueco para que le arrebatara el arma, y se bajó de la cama sin dejar de apuntarle con el revólver.

Deidara bufó y la siguió, parándose frente a ella con las manos levantadas.

—Quédate quieto —caminó hacia su armario sin quitarle la mirada más que un segundo para abrir un cajón y tomar un par de esposas. Ante la mirada atónita del hombre se las arrojó—. Quiero que te esposes al borde de la cama.

Él sonrió de costado mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Si tenías esos gustos debiste habérmelo dicho antes, uhm.

—¡Ahora! Y sin bromas —agitó el revólver ligeramente, dispuesta a disparar si era necesario.

El rubio rodó los ojos ante su falta de opciones y se colocó una esposa en su muñeca y la otra en el borde de la cama, tal como Ino le había _amablemente_ indicado.

—¿Feliz? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me quieres en calzoncillos?—masculló, bromeando de poca gana.

Ella bajó su arma y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, dándole un empujón que lo hizo caer sentado en la cama.

—Ahora vas a explicarme detalladamente como demonios violaste la seguridad de la base de datos de la policía, y más te vale ser sincero, o de lo contrario —levantó el arma y le apuntó a su entrepierna—... tendremos un accidente.

Deidara tragó saliva sutilmente y dejó a su mirada viajar desde su entrepierna hasta el frívolo rostro de la rubia frente a él. Aún tenía un as bajo a la manga, pero no estaba dispuesto a usarlo, al menos no todavía, no hasta hacerse con la información que acaba de descubrir.

Por el momento estaba seguro de tres cosas: la primera, si él se atrevía a contestar algo que ella no creyera conveniente, le arrebataría una parte _importante_ de sí mismo. La segunda, la respuesta que salvaría su hombría era desconocida para él. Y la tercera y tal vez la más importante, acababa de notar que la carta que había recibido aquella tarde no podía ser al azar, y estaba dispuesto a confirmarlo.

* * *

 **Hola ¿Qué tal?**

 **Ya me estaba tardando, y es que en serio me costó armar este capítulo, había cosas que quería nombrar pero sin dar tanto detalle ni revelar algo muy importante _todavía_.**

 **Además creo que no se me dan muy bien las escenas de "acción" jaja así que espero que no les haya costado entender el pleito que tuvieron Ino y Deidara. Siento que ambos personajes con sus personalidades (aunque estén algo alteradas respectos a las originales por ahora) tienen química, y me imagino una relación muy sensual entre ellos, relación que espero poder capturar, ya me irán diciendo si lo sienten así o se decepcionan jaja.**

 **Dicho eso no me queda más que agradecer a quienes hayan llegado hasta acá, y nos estamos viendo en el próximo.**

 **Cariños ❧**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Prohibido**

 ** _Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Deidara le envió una mirada ácida mientras ella se recostaba en el mueble de atrás, observándolo con una expresión ligeramente burlesca.

—Ya te lo dije, mujer, no sé de que diablos me estás hablando, uhm. Además no soy un maldito hacker, mucho menos uno con semejante talento.

Ino lo fulminó con la mirada mientras levantaba su arma y la agitaba ligeramente, enseñándosela.

—La paciencia—sentenció escuetamente arrancándole un bufido al hombre.

—Si dejaras las amenazas para después tal vez podríamos entendernos, uhm—masculló y la observó cansado.

—No lo creo, vas a brindarme la información que necesito o no saldrás de aquí —gruñó mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Te crees demasiado astuta, uhm, pero tengo la sutil sospecha de que te olvidas o simplemente no sabes de lo que soy capaz—la desafió con la mirada mientras que ella levantaba una ceja.

—¿Bromeas? ¿O es que tu frágil ego masculino no puede soportar la idea de que te haya vencido en tu propio juego?—pronunció con voz dramática mientras se llevaba de modo grácil una mano al pecho.

—Tu hombro izquierdo —le indicó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía de costado.

Ino frunció el ceño y giró ligeramente la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo y confundida por el arbitrario comentario.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué clase de truco fracasado era ese, pero antes de siquiera separar sus labios sintió algo moverse en su hombro, precisamente el izquierdo.

Cuando acabó de dirigir su mirada hacia dicho lugar notó, con cierto temor, como una criatura similar a una araña blanca se removía en su hombro alegremente.

Un grito histérico se escapó de los labios de la mujer, la cual detestaba a los arácnidos, mientras que con su otra mano intentaba quitárselo de encima a toda costa.

—Yo en tu lugar no lo haría. No es un bicho, es una bomba—pronunció secamente, a la par que se encogía de hombros y observaba con cierto placer como ella se detenía abruptamente.

—¿Q-Qué... qué dijiste?—se giró de manera casi frenética, observándolo fuera de sí.

El recuerdo de su sueño la asaltó de un momento a otro, y se maldijo por perder los estribos de semejante forma ante él.

—Nada mal, ¿eh? Un invento de mi parte, está hecho de arcilla. Dentro contiene micro tecnología avanzada, capaz de explotar ni bien pronuncie una palabra específica.

Ino tragó saliva, y aunque lo intentó por todos sus medios, no logró disimular su temor.

—Y ni siquiera pienses en utilizar tu arma, uhm, es una palabra corta, puedo pronunciarla tres veces antes de que si quiera una de tus balas pueda rozarme —sonrió de forma maliciosa, y se relamió los labios, admirando con una locura típica de él, la bella obra de arte que había fabricado en la expresión de la rubia—. Y todavía no sabes lo mejor, preciosa, ¡hay cientos de mis bebés por todo el edificio!

Por segunda vez desde que conocía a aquel hombre se quedó paralizada, sintiendo como el sudor frio bajaba por su espalda. Un temor irracional, o tal vez racional, no podía saberlo, no cuando se enfrentaba a lo desconocido.

Él tenía razón, ella no sabía de qué era capaz, pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía arriesgar bajo ningún punto de vista la seguridad del edificio; y aunque no estaba del todo segura de si lo que decía él era ciento por ciento real, no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Después de todo, no podía olvidar aquella expresión que le había dirigido esa noche en el bar.

Pero vaya, era frustrante verse vencida ante alguien como él, se sentía incompetente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—su porte se tornó rígido, haciendo notar sus crecientes nervios bajo su petulante máscara de seguridad.

—Primero, preciosa, que me desates, uhm—ladeó la cabeza con una grotesca sonrisa inocente.

—¿Y qué me asegura que aunque te desate no mandarás a la mierda el edificio?—entrecerró los ojos dando un paso hacia él.

—Aunque la subsiguiente frase sea sacada de cualquier estúpida película que suela emplearla como argumento irrefutable, uhm, he de reconocer que es útil y me veo en la necesidad de pronunciarla—se relamió los labios y la miró intensamente—. No puedes saberlo, nada te lo asegura.

Ino gruñó.

—¿Pero sabes que sí puedo asegurarte? Que si no me desatas y no me dejas irme por donde vine el edificio será reducido a simples escombros, basura y cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron seres humanos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tan poco vale tu vida?—apeló, perspicaz, a su sentido de supervivencia. Y es que si él hacía lo que decía se iría con ella y los demás.

—Hasta tú sabes que sí—le sonrió cínico—. Pero mi nombre... vaya, mi nombre sí lo vale, y puedo asegurarte que después de semejante masacre no será olvidado jamás.

—Estás demente—negó con la cabeza, llevándose unos dedos a la cien.

—Novedad, preciosa, uhm—se relamió los labios—. ¿Por qué Aquiles fue a pelear a Troya sabiendo que iba a morir?

Ino frunció el ceño y lo observó indignada.

—No puedes comparar una obra literaria de una sociedad que se regía por valores completamente diferentes a los actuales. La guerra y la sangre eran moneda corriente, Aquiles deseaba ser reconocido como un guerrero digno de honor, y honestamente no sé porqué diablos hablo esto contigo—levantó sus manos a la par que sus cejas, mientras caminaba hacia un costado de la habitación.

—Sucede, rubia, que el ser humano no cambia. No importa la época, ni los modos, ninguno desea ser olvidado—se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba sonriendo—. Y mi arte es eso, es trascendental. No fue hecho para perdurar, pero tampoco para ser olvidado, uhm.

Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo firmemente el arma en su mano. Ahora era el momento de levantar el arma y disparar antes de que si quiera pudiera darse cuenta... pero lo cierto es que no podía; tenía experiencia en su carrera, sí, pero jamás había asesinado a nadie, y admitía no sentirse cómoda con la idea. Ella no era una asesina, pero tampoco era tan negligente para dejarlo escapar, poniendo en riesgo cientos de vidas.

Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan impotente, tan atrapada y sin opción. Aquel hombre había logrado colarse en su habitación, había logrado hackear el sistema de seguridad de la policía y al parecer había creado unas minúsculas bombas, las cuales ella no podía determinar su alcance, potencia o si verdaderamente funcionaban o no. Bajo esa situación podía pensar que sino tomaba medidas, o hacía algo, él repetiría el comportamiento y haría lo que le placiera con ella y con cualquiera.

—Quiero una especie de garantía, no te dejaré salir impune mientras tienes esa supuesta tecnología. Me rehúso a dejarte completamente a salvo con una enorme cantidad de vidas inocentes a tu merced.

Deidara levantó una ceja y le sonrió.

—Eres muy ruda, preciosa. Me temo que los más rudos son también los más imprudentes, uhm.

Ino le envió una mirada de advertencia, tal vez demasiado temeraria teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias.

—Pero tienes razón, necesitas una garantía, uhm, y yo te la daré. Ya comprendí que las amenazas no funcionarán contigo —él se levantó de la cama como pudo, con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia un costado debido a la esposa en su mano—. Vayamos al punto de la cuestión.

Ino lo observó de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—Mete la mano en el bolsillo derecho de atrás de mi pantalón—indicó él con una seriedad renovada.

—¿Disculpa?—ella levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, aún con el arma en una de sus manos.

—Que malpensada eres, mujer—le sonrió de lado—. Allí hay un papel que es de importancia para ambos, te lo aseguro, uhm.

—Te lo advierto, si llegas a intentar algo te dispararé mínimo en el pie—gruñó ella haciendo que él rodara los ojos.

—Sólo hazlo.

Ino se acercó a él, no sin antes dejar el arma en el mueble de atrás por seguridad, y metió su mano en el bolsillo indicado, palpando efectivamente un papel.

—Cuidado con lo que tocas, preciosa—rió burlonamente, arrancándole un suspiro resignado a ella.

—Esperaba ese comentario estúpido—habló para sí misma y habiéndose alejado con el papel entre sus manos comenzó a observarlo—. Un sobre—pronunció mirándolo de ambos lados.

El sobre era blanco y no tenía ningún tipo de inscripción, ni remitente y claramente no venía de ningún correo.

—Ábrelo—la incitó él, impaciente.

Ella no dijo nada y se limitó a abrirlo. Dentro había un papel igualmente blanco doblado en dos.

—Léelo—volvió a incitarla él.

—¡Ya sé qué hacer!—bramó ella antes de desdoblar el papel y comenzar a leerlo.

A medida que sus ojos avanzaban por el papel su rostro se iba transformando en una mueca de enfado.

Aquel papel estaba lleno de datos, y no datos cualquiera, sus datos e incluso los de sus padres.

Ella levantó la mirada furiosa hacia él.

—¿¡Estás confesándome que hackeaste todo esto!?—le gritó agitando el papel.

—Esa carta estaba hoy a la mañana en la puerta de mi casa, uhm—respondió sereno ante el ataque de ella—. Tú dijiste que hackearon la base policial, más concretamente tu expediente, y todos esos datos están en ese papel, el cual apareció en mi casa.

—¿Y esperas que te crea?—rió cínica.

—Como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones, uhm —se encogió de hombros, como pudo—. La primera, no creerme, llamar a la policia y entregarme, dejando al aire que estoy diciendo la verdad; y la segunda, confiar en mí y estar atenta porque claramente aquí hay algo que ninguno sabe.

Ino apretó la mandíbula, pensando en lo dicho por él.

—¿Cómo demonios sabía quien dejó la carta que me interesaría encontrarte?—frunció el ceño cuando ella lo observó, aún molesta.

—Si esto es cierto, ¿por qué viniste? ¿Ahora te resulta sospechoso?—entrecerró los ojos.

—Honestamente llevaba un mes buscándote como loco sin ningún resultado, por eso pensé que alguno de mis compañeros había logrado conseguírmelo a modo de favor— rodó los ojos y se limitó a murmurar una última frase—, para luego cobrárselo — carraspeó y continuó—; pero al venir aquí dijiste que hackearon un sistema al que ninguno ha podido acceder en años, y créeme, no fue por falta de intentos. Eso me confirma que no fueron ellos, no tenemos hackers tan avanzados.

—Eres muy poco perceptivo honestamente, si lo que dices es cierto podrías haber caído fácilmente en una trampa—ella dejó su mirada en el papel, estaba impreso, de esa manera no podría analizar ningún tipo de caligrafía.

—Prefiero el término impulsivo, uhm—sonrió de costado—. Para serte sincero estaba tan eufórico por encontrarte nuevamente que no me detuve a pensar en ello hasta que estabas apuntándome con un arma—se sentó en la cama y movió su hombro, incómodo debido a que no podía mover con libertad el brazo—. Es simple, alguien quiso que te encontrara, tal vez para matarte, quién sabe. La pregunta es quién.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido, si es de los tuyos... ¿por qué no pedírtelo de frente?—llevó sus dedos a la cien, intentando encontrar una respuesta a esas incógnitas, más sin estar segura de qué realmente existieran, y él no estuviera intentando engañarla.

—Tal vez no es alguien que conozco. Y por cierto, antes de que creas que es una estratagema... te confesaré que la araña de tu hombro es la única que traje conmigo, uhm.

Ella levantó la mirada de golpe hacia él. Por un rato había olvidado que todavía tenía un arácnido artificial en su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste, preciosa, y si me dejas ir me lo llevaré conmigo.

—De acuerdo, realmente creo que eres un idiota. Tus acciones no tienen ningún sentido, menos las sandeces que dices, ¿te das cuenta que acabas de perder tu única ventaja?—ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la confusión reflejada en sus ojos.

Empezaba a verlo cada vez más como un joven perdido y menos como un psicópata peligroso.

—Soy consciente de que me encuentro en desventaja, uhm, pero también soy consciente de que eres lista y analítica— sonrió de lado—. Por eso, si me dejas ir es posible que quién sea que haya dejado esta carta intente moverse nuevamente, no sabemos quién es y mucho menos que quiere, pero por lo visto él sabe sobre nuestro encontronazo. Estamos en desventaja, los dos, y concordarás en que debemos recuperarnos.

Ino analizó la situación. Por un lado lo que él decía tenía sentido, parecía que habían intentado usarlos, pero las pruebas estaban muy al aire como para ayudarla a llegar a una conclusión. Por el otro lado lo único que sabía de él era que era un maldito criminal, aparentemente peligroso, ¿cómo confiar en alguien así?

—Si realmente hubiera sido yo el hacker, ¿no creés que primero hubiera ido a por tus padres? A leguas se nota que me mandé sin un plan previo, uhm—masculló, ciertamente humillado por su propio accionar.

Ino levantó una ceja y lo observó.

Ambos estaban en desventaja... bien, él había perdido toda su ventaja, ¿no? No iba a hacer eso si no tuviera una buena razón, es decir, si no hubiera sido sincero.

—Claramente nadie debe saber sobre esto. Es obvio que somos enemigos, y eso debe mantenerse así, ya que probablemente es lo que nos llevó al punto de mira. Sea quién sea él o la que dejó la carta... tal vez previó que tú serías culpado por hackear la base.

Deidara abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escucharla hablar de repente. A ese paso ya creía que estaba frito.

—¿Vas a liberarme?—intentó ocultar su sorpresa, pero su mirada ya lo había delatado.

—Llamémoslo libertad condicional—ella le sonrió antes de agacharse a un costado de la cama y abrir un compartimiento en el suelo, escondido debajo de la alfombra.

—¿¡Qué demonios!?—vociferó él.

Ino acomodó un par de cosas dentro de ese lugar antes de levantarse con algo entre las manos.

Deidara observó el artefacto entre sus manos para luego fruncir el ceño, furioso.

—Ni loco.

—Ya estás loco, y me temo que si quieres que pactemos una tregua debo tener una garantía de que trabajaremos juntos correctamente—ella giró el artefacto entre sus dedos, una discreta tobillera eléctrica.

—Yo no dije que quería trabajar contigo, sólo estar atentos, uhm—gruñó arrugando su nariz—. ¿Qué te creés que soy? ¿Tu mascota? El cual por cierto no deja de hacer escándalo en la puerta.

—La tobillera o la policía. Elige.

—¡Yo no haré...!

—Diez, nueve—lo interrumpió ella.

—¿Pero qué...? ¿Acaso estás...?

—Ocho.

—¿¡Y qué me garantiza a mí que...!?

—Siete—ella se acercó a su mesita de luz y tomó su celular, bajo la atenta mirada molesta de él—. Seis.

—¡No sabes con quién te metes!—levantó la voz, desesperado.

—Cinco—desbloqueó su celular.

—Preciosa, no puedes...

—Cuatro, tres—ingresó en "teléfono" y marcó 911.

—¡Oye!—sintió como el sudor le bajaba por la espalda, ahora sí que estaba cagado. Sasori tenía razón, su imprudencia juvenil iba a matarlo algún día.

—Dos—dio vuelta el celular y le enseñó la pantalla y su dedo apunto de presionar llamar—. Uno.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Pon la maldita tobillera en mi maldito tobillo—suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ino sonrió para sí misma victoriosa y se acercó a él, poniéndole fácilmente la tobillera y activándola.

—Muy bien, ahora escucha, la tobillera está conectada a mi computadora, y posee un rastreador. Si esto llegara a ser mentira no tardaré en encontrarte, por eso tampoco intentes quitártela porque lo tomaré como un motivo de arresto.

Deidara rodó los ojos.

—Te pasaré mi número de celular, debemos estar en contacto mientras mantegamos esta tregua. Si te llegas a enterar de algo, o alguien intenta ponerse en contacto conmigo deberás informarme. Siempre teniendo cuidado de que no nos descubran.

—Lo mismo va para ti entonces. Cualquier información en referencia a mí que te cruces podría ser importante, mantenme al tanto, uhm—él se levantó de la cama y levantó la mano con las esposas, indicándole que lo liberara.

Ino lo observó seria para posteriormente tomar la llave que tenía en un cajón y acercarse a él. Cuando estuvieron a solo centímetros de distancia ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Traicióname y te arrepentirás cada segundo del resto de tu vida.

Él le devolvió la mirada acompañada de un rostro inexpresivo.

El sonido de las esposas cayendo al suelo resonó en la habitación, secundado por los ladridos del cachorro que seguía intentando entrar.

Minutos después la brillante luna presenció como un joven rubio se escabullía por una ventana y llegaba de manera ágil hacia la escalera de incendios del edificio, para posteriormente bajarla y desparecer entre las sombras.

En aquella ventana la joven rubia observaba hacia las sombras deseando haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, como ven llegamos a la tregua, ahora se viene lo bueno muajaja. Este capítulo fue más corto pero espero que los otros ya vengan más largos.** **Intentaré mantenerle un poco el misterio a la historia, y las cosas se irán revelando de a poco, después de todo recién empieza esto, ¿ustedes qué creen que pase? ¿Tienen alguna teoría?** **Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente.** **Cariños**


End file.
